6 Days Of Christmas
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Ah Christmas, a time for singing, giving presents, and just being jolly. To Bad no one told this to Asakura Hao, who is stuck with his little brother and his stupid friends for Christmas. You know that can't be good...
1. Tree Trouble

6 Days Of Christmas  
By: Chibi-Ra-Chan aka Anna

Summary: Ah Christmas, a time for singing, giving presents, and just being jolly. To Bad no one told this to Asakura Hao, who is stuck with his little brother and his stupid friends for Christmas.You know that can't be good.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to shaman king all rights go to the owners blah blah blah

A/N: I thought of the idea for this fic went I was riding with my ma and sis to my aunts. They're really into Christmas and they had the holiday station on singing Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Now I love Christmas but not having to sing about a fricken reindeer. So I started to make fun of the song and I realized that Hao-Sama would act about the same way so I decided to right this fic. I hope you like it!  
--Anna

♥-

'Why am I stuck here?'

Asakura Hao sighed. His hand holding up his head, as he rolled his eyes at his little brother and his stupid friends. This is the one thing he hated about living with his brother. Hao could stand the noise, the chaos and Anna's constant yelling, but he hated the holidays

Especially this one.

Christmas the king of the holidays, a time where everyone sets aside their differences and think about whats important to them 'As if' Hao thought

Hao of course, didn't want anything to do with it but of course Yoh had some how persuaded his to help around the house.

Hao looked over to the upset blond girl, known as Kyouyama Anna. She was currently putting silver and red Christmas ornaments on the tree, and cursing every once in a while.

"This is so stupid... Stupid tree..(grumble).. Stupid Holiday ..(Grumble). Stupid Yoh...( grumble grumble grumble)

"Hey Hao could you get off your lazy ass and help us?" Horo Horo asked. Hao stood up and sent his a 'I-can-still-easily-kill' look and piked up some tinsel and began to throw it on the evergreen.

Yoh stood on a ladder in front of the door decorating for the winter holidays

"Ren Can you hand me the garland?" Yoh Asked in his usual laid back tone. Ren rolled his eyes but never the less he threw the silver decoration thingy to Yoh, didn't catch it. And this made fill get off balance and he fell...

And he fell to the tree Anna was decorating...

Hao's mouth, as well as everyone else's, fell open as Yoh and the tree fell on top of the small blond girl. "Oh god..." Hao whispered

Yoh stood up and pulled the tree off of her. And by the look on Anna's face she was fuming.

"An-Anna I-- I'm sorry--" He stuttered. Anna began to shake in her furry "Yoh...Ren...I..."

The boys (minus Yoh) cringed in the pain they felt as Yoh suffered. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Anna screamed at the top of her lung and threw Yoh into Ren, and Both slammed into the kitchen walls.

"I know that hurt..." Horo Horo cringed again.

"Yes, I agree that will leave an interesting bruise to say the least." Hao added tilting his head to the side.

Anna turned to look at the two Unharmed boys and glared Would you two morons like something?" She said sarcastically both of them shook there head saying no.

"I hate Christmas..." Hao mumbled under him breath

♥-

A/n: just a cute little Idea I thought of there will be more chappies up soon. please enjoy!

Peace, Love, and Darkness,  
---Anna


	2. Christmas Time teepeeing

6 Days of Christmas chapter 2

Disclaimer: still I don't own...

A/N: wow I got a lot of reviews on this... I just thought people wouldn't like it, but I was wrong! please review this chappie two!

o-

'Only five days of suffering to go...' Asakura Hao thought to himself.

Said Asakura twin was currently getting ready for bed.

'How did I get sucked into staying here?' He thought as he slipped off his clothes, (drool O.O) and put on his Pj's with little stars on them.

'I'm lucky Anna didn't kill me after that... god I hate Christmas...' Hao mumbled, With that said, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers around him

O-

3:00 a.m.

"Ready Yoh?" Horo and Yoh stood outside of Hao's room... a box of unidentified items in both their hands.  
"Yup, Ready" Yoh chimed louder then one should when you are about to break into another room.

Horo Horo put his hand over Yoh's mouth. "Dude you'll get us caught!" He whispered to his partner in crime  
Yoh smiled "Don't worry about it, Aniki sleeps like a rock, I'm pretty sure he sleeps worse than me..."

"Oh" Horo Horo said and looked at lock that was... well, urm, locked duh... and began to freeze it until it popped off of the door...

With that done both boys entered the unexplored area, known as Hao's Room...

OoO

7:00  
A ear splitting, blood curling, scream was heard in the Askaura House, which was pretty normal, but this time it wasn't the dominating blond girl, no no no it was much worse. The scream belonged to Asakura Hao

Hao stomped out of his room, into the living room where Yoh and Horo Horo sat down watching TV.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" Hao screamed. The blue haired Ainu, and the lazy shaman looked at each other and tried not to laugh

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! TELL ME NOW OR YOU WILL INCINERATED!" The fire shaman yelled even louder than before!

"Sorry Aniki but it's kinda hard to take you seriously when you look like you feel into a Christmas tree."

It was true. Instead of Hao's earring's, there where 2 Christmas balls, instead of his belts their where Christmas lights and garland, and last and painfully so there where a streak of red and green in both sides of his beautiful hair.

Hao ran to the nearest mirror, and He screamed again, this time louder... This of course woke up the other two occupants of the house, Ren and Anna.

Anna walked in the room groggy "whats with all the noise?" Anna asked yawning in the middle of her sentence.  
Ren pretty much entered the same way except he bumped into a few walls trying to get to the living room.  
Hao glared at the two new comers and then back and Horo Horo and Yoh.

Ren and Anna started laughing... hysterical. Seriously, Ren was rolling on the ground laughing. Anna tried to stifle bacher giggles but failed horribly. Yoh and HoroX2 started to laugh as well.

Hao glared at them all and stomped back into his room like a defeated child.

"Oh this isn't over I can swear this isn't over... I'll get you all back...This hair dye better not be permanent...'

O-

A/N: lol I just love picture that you get with Hao all christmased up in everything! please please please please review!

Love peace and Darkness,

Anna


	3. X Mas songs gone wrong

6 days of christmas

Chapter: 3

A/N: man I'm really proud of this fic!!! it's doing so well!!! thanks for reading!!!! love all my wonder reveiwers!  
Also the parts in ( ) are hao's comments to go along witht he song!!!

Started: 12-10-04

Finished:

OoOoOoOo

'And I thought it couldn't get worce.'

"Normal people sit a home watch TV and drink hot chocolate but nooooooooooo You have to drag me out ot caroling with you!!!" Hao whinned to his younger brother and his friends.

'Stupid Anna she gets to stay home whille I'm stuck with pinkie (tamao), spike (ren), and the Aniu (horo horo). this is so stupid....'

Yoh laughed "Aniki your starting to sound more like me...." Yoh said slightly annoyed

Hao gasped " Oh my god I am!!! See I'm getting sick from all this stpuid christmans stuff. Spending time with you and your loser friends is messing up my perfect mind!!!!!" Said the elder Asakura twin with Anime tears in his eyes.

"Yoh-kun are you sure Hao-kun is okay?" Tamao asked sightly worried

Yoh smiled "He's fine he's just not used to being with people for the holidies.

OoO

'How long could it possibly go on any longer!!! If I hear one more carol I swear I will destroy all of thema nd make it look like an accdient....'

After singing carols for a few hours, and after several hours of songs such as; We wish you a merry christmas, rocking around the christmas tree, and several others Hao had barely survived.

But when they came to the last house Hao snapped.

he lost what little bit of saneity he had when they sang Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer. Of course he had his on verson to go along with theirs.

Yoh and the others began to sing

"Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer

had a very shiny nose.

"Stupid Ice rat...." Hao muttered

And if you ever saw him,

you would even say it glows.

Hao rolled his eyes yet again "Oh yes I guess the little rat had a glowing nose....my ass....."

All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names.

"WTF last time I checked reindeers couldn't talk so how would they laugh at him?" The older asakura slapped his head in fustration

They never let poor Rudolf

play in any reindeer games.

"What games could they possibly play? you need fingers to play games they have hooves does anyone else besides me see the stupiidty in this song?" Hao said, board

Then one foggy Christmas eve

Santa came to say:

"Where's the doughnuts?" he mocked

"Rudolf with your nose so bright,

won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

"It's called a a head light... get one....god this is pathedtic"

Then all the reindeer loved him

as they shouted out with glee:

"Still can't talk......." he shoke his head

"Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer,

you'll go down in history!"

"Him!!! Go in history?!?!?!?! I"m not even in history!!!! and I almost took over the fricken world god this is stupid!!!! I'm going home now bye!!!!"

Hao stompped Back to the house.....

"Yoh what just happened?" horo horo asked.

"I have no clue...."

Mean whille....

Hao walked in the house and put his coat and shoe up. He heard music from the living from.....

"Ay Ay ay I'm your little butterfly Green Black and blue make the colors in the sky." The t.V sang

"tsk tsk tsk...So this is why you wanted to stay home...." Hao Teased.

Anna looked over to see Hao watching her play DDR.

"Oh umm... I can explain... I uh..." Anna Couldn't really explain. She wasn't the type of person who would play video games, Let Alone DDR.

Hao shrugged it off. "No matter, If you can beat me I"ll forget I ever saw you playing..."

"Deal"

A/N: Urgh I"m tired from writing. but I hope you like this chappie!!! Reveiw please!  
Peace, Love, and Darkness ---Anna 


	4. Tis the Shopping Season

Chapter 4

A/N: omg I"m sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing on this sooner. First i was sick then I'm got grounded from the computer... and everything has been hectic. But any who enjoy the chappie!!

--Anna

OoOoOoOo

As we left off our hero, Hao (if you can call him the hero...) had found The ice queen playing DDR. Of course He won....

/flashback/

Anna finished her favortie songs on DDR which were:  
Butterfly Shining polors And of course Ordinary World

She did very well. she even scored a double A on butterfly. 'Damn she's better than I thought...No matter though....'

Hao walked over to the AMt and picked his songs:

Candy

Paranoia

And Moonlight Shadow.

Anna Watched, her eyes the size of dinner plates. 'NO WAY!!! He's cheating I know it... I just can't prove it....damn...'

Thus Hao had won and Anna held agaiest him.....

OoOoOoo

Anywho their was only 3 day before Christmas and that means everyones favorite Christmas sport... Shopping!!!

"This is so stupid.." Hao mummbled His Hands where filled with pages from varius stores such as: Clares, Dillards and of course everyones favorite, Wallmart.

"Why do get stuck carring Anna's stuff?" he mummbled to himself

"Because Yoh And his stupid groupies ran before I could make them do it." Anna Answered monotonely, she herself was not carring anything at all. ( what did you expect?)

Hao rolled his eyes, 'I should have ran to.....' "How long do you think this is going to take?" He asked as she walked into another store.

Anna put down the pink purse she was looking at and glared at Hao, "Why do you care it's not like you have anything else to do?" Hao glared back at her and pretended to look at some random shirt... then when Anna wasn't looking he dropped her bags and made a run for it.

When he was safely on the other side oh the mall he sighed and collaped on a bench. 'Good that woman is going to be the end of me....' he thougth to him self. Hao looked at the clock over on the wall opposite him. 7:15p.m.

'I still have to get gifts for everyone..... oh at least this will be fun.....' And our Favorite Pyromaniac ran off to buy gifts that would surely get everyone in trouble....oh boy

OoO

"okay I got Yoh,the Ice queen, Spike head, the Idoit, The shy one, the green haired one and the midjet. I think that covers everyone!!!"

Hao grinned as he walked to the food court where he agreed to meet the idoits, urm I mean Yoh and the others...

Yoh smilled as Hao approched them. Anna of course glared. "And where where you at?" she asked, ticked off.

"I've been buying your gifts Dearest Anna," he said in a fake sweet tone. But insted of slapping him as everyone thought, Anna smiled at him sweetly.

Hao looked at her like she was crazy 'Oh god she's smileing that can't be good...' "Um Anna-Chan... Why are you smileing...?" he asked carefully

"Nothing my Dear Hao but you get to carry my things since your being such a wonderful person today." she dumped her bags on him. Yoh Ren and Horo Horo winced in pain for him "ouch..."

OoO

"What in the world are you carrying ing here Anna, Rocks?" Haos truggled to pull all her stuff.

"Actully yes, I desided to start arock collection..."

'Why do I stay here?...' Hao thought with Anime tears in his eyes.

'At least theres only 2 days to go...'

OoOoOo

A/N: sorry if that was kina short... I am on a time limit.... Well only 2 chappie to go on this one!! I try my best to finished this before christmas but.... well we'll see

Love, Peace, Darkness,  
---Anna 


	5. Deck the Bigmac? huh?

6 Days of Christmas

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King… WHY DON'T I OWN IT!!!!!!!

A/N: Well urm Hi… o.ou Hehehe Well I'm sorry for lack of update lately I'm still ground from my home computer, thus I am the stupid Library…. Oh well…. On With the fic!!!

OoOoOOoOo

'One more day Hao, just one more stupid day and then you'll be free to leave this horrible house of psychos….' Hao thought to himself Yoh and the other whizzed passed him.

Yoh ran into the kitchen with at least five plates in his hands. And by the looks of it they where hot. 'Wow… Speedy…'

You must be wondering why Hao wasn't doing anything, and if you aren't oh well your gonna hear it anyway.

Hao, as you know had played DDR with Anna (and won) so he has black mail on her, and if she wanted to stay of the Internet she wasn't going to make him cook.

"At least that's one good thing around her…." He grumbled under his breath

Tamao ran into the kitchen with the Christmas Eve Turkey in her small hands. 'Oh yes...lets let the small one carry the heaviest thing…'

Of course, as we all predicted Tamao lost her grip on the turkey and her footing forcing Hao to catch her and the turkey.

Tamao blushed a bright shade of red. (Grrrr…) Hao could tell what she was thinking and dropped her saying "Ewwwww"

The pink hair girl muttered a sorry and ran back in the kitchen.

Next to come in the parade of idiots was Horo Horo.

He has been given the eaiset job of setting up the table. But of course Horo had to screw something up and dropped all the glasses.

"What was that?!?!?" Anna yelled from the living room. Og course she wasn't helping with dinner.

"Nothing….Nothing At all!!" Horo Horo yelled back.

Ren laughed at the Ainu. Horo Horo was about to go in for the kill but Yoh interfeared.

"Please guy just don't arguee now….." Both complied forceably.

The younger of the Asakura twins, Continued dashing in and out his friends not far behind him. Until finally Yoh tripped, which cause a chain reaction and made Horo Horo, Ren, and Tamao Fall behind him.

Hao winced as the plates, food and dishes fell to the floor shattering into small pieces. 'Oh god….. And Anna should be yelling in 5…4…3...2…

"YOOOOOOOH!!!" screamed the blond tyrant from the Doorway, right on cue. Yoh gulped

"Ye-Yes Anna, Fiancée of mine who I love so much…" Yoh said putting his hand over his heads as she approached

"YOH!!! Look at this mess!!! The food is ruined what are we going to eat for Christmas dinner!!!!" She yelled

Yoh tried to calm her down "Um how about we go out to eat?"

Hao knew this couldn't be good

OoO

Hao and Anna Sat in pitty at the small booth of Mcdonalds, as yoh and the others played in the play place. Who knew Mcdonalds was the onlt place open on Cristmas Eve

"I hate my life……" Hao muttered hitting his head on the small orange table.

Anna shoke her head. "Me too….."

OoOOOOooOO

A/N: sorry for the short ness!!! Only one chappi to go!!! see next time 


	6. Present time, What was he thinking?

6 Days of christmas 

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman king then it wouldn't bea FANFIC!!!

A/N: Hmmmmm Uh I don't really got a lot to say right now so um... on with the fic!!

OoOoOoOoOo

"Take that Yoh!!!! Mwuhahahahahaha. I shall be shaman king and rule the the world!!!! MOO!!!!" (A/N: Moo?)

"Oni-Chan" Yoh whispered to the ear of the dreaming Hao. The fire Shaman turned to his side, ignoreing his twin.

"Oni-Chan!!" Yoh said in a normal voice, realizeing it was going to take a lot more than a whisper to wake up Hao.

"Moo..... I hate you" Hao muttered "Stupid danceing cupcakes....." The younger of the Asakura twins quirked an eyebrow at him

"ONICHAN!!!!!" Yoh yelled in a voice that could rival Anna's.

Hao immdeatly jurked up and looked around franticlly. But stopped when he say Yoh. Hao glared at his other half "What do you want you stuge?" Hao said yawning.

Yoh's eyes sparkled "IT CHRISTMAS THAT MEANS PRESENTS!!!!" He yelled darting down the stairs screaming presents every two secands.

Hao got up and some how made his way to the hall way, and down the stairs. The others not far behind him.

Yoh was looking at the gifts like they where food and he had been depribed of eating for a year. Ren came down and sat in front of his pile of stuff acting as if it was no big deal.

Next to get up was Horo Horo. Horo Horo acted much like yoh had, except he had stopped in the kitchen to get a doughnut first.

After the blue haired moron came Lyserg, who had come in the middle of last night. The green haired boy glared at Hao, sat down in front of his presents and then continued to glare at Hao. Said shaman just rolled his eyes and kept mouthing to Lyserg 'Killed your parents'

And fianlly Anna and Tamao Came down. Which ment they could start exchangeing gifts.

Anna volintered to give out her presents first, which was very odd, and even odder was the fact that she even got one for Hao...

The Tamao opened her gift from Anna first. "Miss Anna it's beautiful!! thank you!!" Tamao swong the pink scarf around her neck and hugged Anna. Anna let it slide because it was christmas.

The boys then opened their gifts as well. And to their surprize they all got training weights like Yoh's.

"Uhhhh thanks Anna" they muttered "Hey way do I get these? I don't even live here?!!?" Lyserg Asked

Anna shurgged "Your scranny and we all know your weak so I think you'll benefit from them"

Next Horo Horo gave out his gifts for everyone.

"Cool a snow board!!!!" Yoh yelled as him and the others (minus Anna and Hao) Tried to snowboard down the stairs.

"Somethings gonna brake isn't it?" Anna asked Hao

"Yup, most likely..." and if on cue Yoh crashed into something....

10 minutes later....

After Anna had gotten Yoh and the others to stop snowboarding down the stairs the gift giving contiuned!!!

Tamao gave her gifts out. As did Lyserg who refused to give anything to Hao, Not that he cared.

Ren had invited everyone to come to china on vaction as his gift and Yoh had given everyone a copy of his favorite BObLove CD.

And of Course this left only Hao to give his gifts, but before that happened there was a knock on the door. YOh darted to the door, and when he came back, he had a fairly large pacage in his hands.

"It's for Anna..." he said handing the box over to the blond. Anna took the box and opened it there was a letter on top.

Dear Anna,

Guten tag!!! (wonder who that could be?)

Eliza and I wanted to wish You, Yoh and the the others who are undoubtably their a Merry christmas. I hope that you have a wonderful new years as well!!!

Best wishes --Faust p.s.  
I belive you will put my gift to good use :)

AS Yoh read the letter out loud, Anna opened the box to find little dolls of everyone and a book that was titled "Vodo for the young idiot's fiancee" (Thats kind odd...)

Hao rolled his eyes. "That man has waaaaaaaaaay too much free time on his hands...."

Anna smirked "This will come in handy..." She looked at Yoh, who was puttin all the dolls back int the box.

"Okay moveing on...." Yoh said nevuisly "Oni-Chan why don'y you give out your presents to everyone?"

Hao muttered a "Whatever" and passed all the gifts out they where:

Ren: a Book with resipes for milk called "The idiots guild to milk"

"Oh yes I'll treasure this for the rest of my life..." he said with sarcasum

Horo Horo: An Icce(tm) slurpee machine (where he got the money to afford a slurpee machine I have no clue...)

"YES!!!!! just what I always wanted!!!!! YAY!!!" Horo Hugged his SLurpee machine

Yoh: a lava lamp

"Ohhhhh the colors...." (kinda reminds you of cosmo dosen't he?) Yoh said looking at the color float up and down.... O.oU

Lyserg: a snow globe that shows a house in flames when you shake it.

"I hate you so much" Lyserg glared at Hao "I know you do!!"

Tamao and Anna: a 2 day spa retreat.

"Thank you Hao-Kun!!!" Tamao said dreaming about her spa day already

'See he didn't do something stupid..... you where all worked up over nothing Anna' the Itako said to herself

"Oh Anna I have something else for you..." Hao said giving her a box. Anna sweat dropped ' I could be wrong...'

"I figured it was soemthig you and Yoh could share...." Hao said grinning as Anna slowly opened the box.

As soon as Anna saw what was in it she blushed the brightest crimson color imaginable. Hao grinned even more. Yoh looked in the box and couldn't figure out what the article of clothing was.

Yoh lifted it up for the others to see. Lyserg started laughing as did Horo Horo.

Yoh, who still couldn't figure out what it was, looked puzzled.

Ren shoke his head in pitty. "Yoh it's lingerie you moron. Girls wear it when you...uh you know...." He explained.

Yoh started to blush too. The others laughed Even Tamao was laughing that was until Anna lost it.

"HAO I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Anan screamed as she chased him throught the entire house.

'ahh, Just another normal Christmas at the Asakura House... What would the holidays be like if I wasn't here to mess them up?'

And that my friends is how the Asakuras spent Christmas... Makes you glad your not living with them dosen't it?

Owari

OoOOoOoOoOO

A/N: lol that was so fun to write!! I hope you liked it!! Oh yea happy Christmahanakwuansica to every one!!!

Lights, Camera, Action

---Anna

p.s.

Please reveiw!!!!


End file.
